Beaten
by GreenWithAwesome
Summary: When your world comes crushing down, you need someone to pick you up again. SoulSilverShipping; Lyra/ Silver. Oneshot.


Before I forget:

Disclaimer: Do you really think _I_ would own _Pokémon_?

GloomyDayz here. Writing yet another SoulSilverShipping Fanfiction. Sort of. It's not really that Flaaffy.

Get it?

Lame joke. My bad. XD

_7. 30pm_

_May 6__th_

_Pokémon League Battlefield _

"Feraligatr!"

"Meganium!"

A clash of attacks: Water and Grass. Hydro Cannon against Leaf Storm. The conflict caused a mass explosion causing dust to whirl up like a Gust attack.

The outcome was obvious from the start. Meganium was down for the count.

The young trainer clenched their fists. Winning had always been easy. Pokémon battles, rock-paper-Scizors, blackjack, you name it.

"I'm losing it…" The other trainer, at the other side of the field, paused to smirk.

"Yeah, you are."

Lyra shot him a dark look.

"You weren't supposed to agree."

"You should never have said anything then." Silver returned his Pokémon, a triumphant yet evil grin plastered on his face.

Lyra had been losing. She didn't understand why. It began with the Pokémon League; Elite Four Bruno had almost completely wiped the floor of her team, if it hadn't been for trusty Revives. Soon enough, Karen managed to finish her without breaking a sweat. From then on, it had been downhill.

Her Pokémon began to gradually dislike her. She knew they tried their best, but it wasn't enough to get even close to Lance. Heck, close to Koga nowadays. Even Will could take a nasty chunk out of her team hit points.

Meganium frowned. She had a look on her face that resembled Pokémon Silver once owned. A look of depression. Lyra returned her to the Poké Ball, avoiding her piercing gaze.

Meganium wasn't the only one who was depressed. Ever since falling to Karen those few months, Lyra had never felt the same. She continued to try and beat the Elite Four, all in vain.

And now Silver was shoving it back in her face.

She fell to her knees, "What am I doing wrong? We've worked so hard…"

He had never seen her so distressed. She was always happy, and she was always the one to cheer him up, not the opposite way round. He hated seeing her like this; it pained him for some reason. Silver sighed heavily, almost looking at Lyra with a sympathetic face. Almost.

"Now you know how I felt when you beat me… a couple hundred times before." The obvious exaggeration made her feel worse. Silver was never really good socially, and he wouldn't mind admitting it.

"Now I can't beat you at all!" She shouted fiercely; her eyes were producing tears.

"When was the last time you took a break from trying to beat the E4?" He folded his arms across his chest, staring at her expectantly.

The brunette's eyes widened. _When was the last time..?_

"I need to take a break?"

"Yeah. Your Pokémon don't look as if they like you at all," Blunt words were said, but that didn't stop the red-head, "If you play with your Pokémon, they begin to like you more."

"How can you say that?! Barely a year ago were you threatening your Pokémon to do well?!" She blurted. An immediate second after, she slapped her hand across her mouth.

Silver snorted, ignorant of her audacity, "I've learned from my mistakes. You of all people shouldn't be treading in my footsteps."

Lyra rubbed her arm across her face, removing all traces of tears. Silver was completely right. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, he was right. He had learned from his mistakes; it was evident in his Pokémon. She was not going to commit to the same wrong-doings. Silver was always there when she needed him.

"You're right. I haven't played with my Pokémon for a while now." Lyra sniffed, conscious of her red face.

Suddenly, she beamed a smile so radiant a Lanturn would be jealous, "Thank you, Silver. For reminding me."

He was washed over with relief. She was back; the peppy and always optimistic Lyra that he knew and lo—_No, no! That's not it! _Inside he was burning. _Love? R-ridiculous…_

The girl trainer bounded up to him and did something that the said boy would not have expected in a million years. She kissed him.

Sure, it was only a small and short peck on the cheek, but that to Silver, was worth more than five wish-granting Mew. _Way_ more.

He blushed madly as she leaned back, her cheeks slightly pink.

She giggled, as if the past few minutes' worth of events had not taken place.

"Well, see you later, Silver!" She waved excitedly and left, leaving the red-head lost for words.

_I suppose love doesn't seem so ridiculous now…_ He thought.

_Fin._

Only a short drabble about my favourite pairing ever. So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed.

I decided I'd add a twist because it's always Rival getting beaten to pulp. And Rival always having the type advantage. I know, it follows the game plot, but… this doesn't, so there. Besides, I like Silver with a Feraligatr and Lyra with a Meganium anyway. ^^ But Silver seems a tiny bit OOC to me…

If you haven't already, I have another SSShipping FF that is ten Blazikens better, in my opinion.

By the way, about the Gust, I wrote it like that because it happens in the anime often: random explosions. XD

~ GD.

PS. You there. Yes, you. There's a shiny button below this. Kindly press it and write something nice.

\/


End file.
